enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
The Suggestion Box
"Dad, NO! That was my favorite box..." - Richard Hatt trying to stop his father from burning the titular suggestion box. The Suggestion Box is the eleventh episode of the third season. Plot Richard Hatt decided to start a suggestion box so that all voices can be heard on the railway. The engines meet at Tidmouth Town Hall to hear some of the suggestions, but Gordon is puzzled as to why Richard did not just ask him for his opinion, and makes a jab at Richard's undernourishment. Richard insists that he thinks it is important to take everyone's opinion into account, and adds that he is not his father. He then begins the suggestions. The first one is for a permanent Knapford Station pilot. The engines agree, but Gordon insists it is not Dennis, due to the diesel's laziness, "being late on six occasions" and not meeting his 8 requirements as a proper station pilot. Charlie volunteers, saying he has experience in shunting, and proceeds to make a joke about Henry's fear of rain, and all the American engines on Sodor, which Henry and Connor find annoying. Arthur agrees that Charlie would at least be better than Dennis, but Henry silences him. Richard decides to shelf the idea for now, and move on. The next suggestion is to ban any of Donald and Douglas' singing, but the two aforementioned engines somehow were able to add in their own suggestion lifting that ban, which confuses Richard. Next, someone suggests to rename the Little Western, "Oliver's Branch Line." Richard glosses over the next suggestion (to board up the Misty Island Tunnel), saying they've already done that. Next, he reads off a suggestion to create a Netflix account at the works, to which everyone is in agreement, though Richard is confused as to why engines would need Netflix. Henry assures him that it makes overhauls and repairs much less boring. Charlie adds that Kevin's humor has overstayed its welcome, but Emily points out that his humor is rather unintentional. This bewilders Charlie, sending him on a monologue about the art of comedy, which duly blows Dennis' mind. Finally, Richard comes across a good suggestion. This has come from Whiff, who wants to add more recycling options on Sodor. Richard is pleased with this suggestion, but is appalled when he sees the next one. Diesel presses him to read it, and at last he caves. He reads the note, which reads "Gordon is a galloping sausage." This sends everyone into a rage, and all the engines storm off angrily, berating the whole idea of the Suggestion Box, leaving Richard in dismay. As Whiff leaves though, Richard calls him back to continue discussion of his recycling idea. Later on, the Fat Controller comes to visit his son. Richard tells him about the disaster that was the suggestion box, but the Fat Controller reassures him by telling him about a similar occurrence back when he announced the Little Western Extension Project. This reminds Richard about Whiff's idea. The Fat Controller is pleased, but then he stumbles across another suggestion. The note sassily suggests that a branch line be built from Arlesburgh Harbour to Harwick, using supplies from the Little Western Extension. The Fat Controller is delighted with the idea. So much so, he decides to burn the suggestion box to make it appear as though the idea was his own, to Richard's dismay. After getting over the thought of his favorite box being burnt, he is left to consider who would be sassy enough to make such a suggestion... Meanwhile, Daisy the diesel railcar is trundling about Tidmouth Town Square, grumbling to herself. She expresses her frustration of her grand ideas not being heard by any authoritative figure, and grumbles that she is always left to run Thomas' branch line while he's off all over the Island. She is so cross, she refuses to pick up a passenger due to his lack of sleeves. She departs, grumbling that feedback should be honest and blunt, and that her suggestions should be heard. Characters * Henry * Gordon * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Arthur * Whiff * Charlie * Scruff * Connor * Diesel * Daisy * Dennis * The Fat Controller * Richard Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Stafford (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * D261 (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Ada, Jane and Mabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Scott Wallis (cameo) * The Doctor (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) * Donald and Douglas (mentioned) * Kevin (mentioned) Larry and a fashion senseless passenger speak, they are voiced by MainLineEngine112 and KidLego09 Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of the Narrow Gauge Coaches and Ada, Jane and Mabel. * This episode marks Dennis' first speaking role in the series. * Oliver's scene on the beach was filmed in New Zealand, during EE93's trip. * A promo for this episode was released on March 13, 2016 entitled "Not Dennis. Anyone But Dennis." * Charlie's comment of being on the shunting yard with Stafford, Henry being afraid of the rain and the variety of non-British loading gauge engines reflect the Thomas & Friends series actual issue. * The idea of building a branch line from Arlesburgh Harbour up to Harwick is a reference, and also is fulfilled in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * The suggestions in order: ** Permanent Knapford Station Pilot (met with great enthusiasm, though a debate over who would do it followed) ** Ban "Auld Lang Syne" from being sung at any social event (met positively) ** Lift the ban on "Auld Lang Syne" (Donald and Douglas somehow heard of the previous suggestion) ** Rename the Little Western to Oliver's Branch Line (Oliver laughed sheepishly when Duck called him out) ** Board up Misty Island Tunnel (Richard states it was already done) ** Create a Crovan's Gate Works Netflix account (met with extreme enthusiasm) ** More recycling options on Sodor (Richard and Scruff thought it was a great idea) ** Gordon is a "Galloping Sausage" (this caused everyone to leave in disgust) ** Using the supplies and resources from the Little Western extension project, build a branch line from Arlesburgh Harbour to Harwick; throw in a new passenger service, and goods if you must, and you have yourself something delightful, delicious, and lovely; and while you're at it, plant something yellow at Elsbridge; needs a little more color (read by the Fat Controller in Richard's office; The Fat Controller proceeds to take the suggestion box and burn it, while claiming the last suggestion as his idea) * This episode marks the first time Connor has been voiced by Tyler Hildebrand, the first time Richard Hatt has been voiced by Mitch Ward, and the first time Emily has been voiced by LizProductions5784. * This is the first episode where television was mentioned and it would be rather boring an engine in repairs do nothing during the time, It has become a running joke between many users on Twitter with the hashtag #CrovansGateNetflix.Ghost Train. EE93 said the idea of Crovan's Gate having it's own Netflix account was based on Culdee Fell's complaining about the works during Sir Handel is mentioned, referencing Netflix Gallery JamEsBErtiE.png They go where I go.jpg TheSuggestionBoxGathering.png CharlieGordon.png Arthur henry whiff.jpg Dennis scruff.jpg James,Charlie, Billy, Stanley.jpeg The Suggestion Box Hiro.jpg His name is dennis.jpg Still for episode.jpg Still for episode 2.jpg Richard and Stephen.jpg HenryandArthurSuggestion.png TheSuggestionBoxDennisCoaches.png TheSuggestionBoxHenryDuck.png TheSuggestionBox5Ocasions.png TheSuggestionBox6Ocasions.png TheSuggestionBoxOcasions.png Daisy Suggestion Box.jpeg Butch and the dinosaur town square.jpg Richard in his office.jpg Sleeveless Passenger.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3